


the things i'd do for you

by teatimewithbees



Series: a codywan series someone actually did ask for [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 79's (Star Wars), Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, They're soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimewithbees/pseuds/teatimewithbees
Summary: One thing each that Cody and Obi-Wan do for each other even though they don't like it.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: a codywan series someone actually did ask for [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900948
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	1. The Gala

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a shorter one but here we go anyway. I hope you enjoy.

To say that Cody didn't like official events would be an understatement of his absolute hatred towards them. Everything about them just added up into a giant pile of things he just absolutely detested every time Obi-Wan asked him to join.

And yet he still said yes every time Obi-Wan asked him.

„You look great in your uniform,“ his general said, hands straightening the collar of his greys. He didn't resist when Obi-Wan pulled him into a quick kiss before fixing his own robes. Moments like this, however often they happened, always left Cody stunned, unable to understand how he got so lucky.

„You too. In your robes, I mean,“ he winced. This was worse than having to watch Skywalker try to hide his relationship with the senator.

„I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I tried on your uniform either, Commander,“ it was a joke. Or at least Cody thought it was a joke because Obi-Wan let out a laugh and pressed another kiss to Cody's lips.

„No, I wouldn't,“ the general's eyes widened for a moment, blue eyes searching for something in his face, before his smile returned. Cody, regretfully, didn't get another kiss, but Obi-Wan took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

„Let's see what we can do about that later, then,“ his tone was light but it still managed to throw Cody off his rhythm. Of course they had had sex before but it hadn't been a planned occasion. It had just happened. „Now, shall we go inside?“

He needed a moment to remind himself what they were doing. The gala. Of course.

„That was the plan, general.“

So, yes, Cody hated official events. He hated the way he wasn't allowed to wear his armor. He hated that there were so many people and none of his brothers and he hated the way the food was only available in small, bite sized portions that weren't able to still his hunger. The only thing good about them was Obi-Wan, at his side for the whole evening and that made up for a lot of the other things.


	2. The 79's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan accompanies Cody to 79's.

Obi-Wan wasn't a fan of bars. He liked to have a drink but that was mostly in his quarters with his friends. Not out in some Coruscant bar. In fact, he would have preferred if he was in his quarters right now instead of sitting in a for his standards rather... well...

To say it like this; If he were the one to choose which bar he and Cody would have gone to, it wouldn't have been the 79's. In fact, the 79's was so far down his list, he wouldn't even have considered it. But then again, Cody liked going there so he would too. The drinks might be vaguely disgusting, the bar not to his taste and the music an absolute atrocity, but at least Cody was happy to spent some time with his brothers on leave. If that meant that he had to sit next to him in a bar he didn't like all that much, he would just have to deal with it.

„Here,“ Cody set down another drink in front of him. He pressed a short kiss to his cheek before sitting back down and wrapping his arm around his waist to pull him closer.

Yes. Maybe he could get used to this.


End file.
